SLEMONS
by DeathMachine
Summary: STUFFF...


Especially when he was allowed to indulge in his private life. It meant he was able to do anything without anyone needing to know. A fact he gladly took advantage of. For as pure and good-hearted as he was, he had a side to him like many people have. A side, a persona of lust and all its acts. A lust that was based on romance and affection.

He felt the gloved arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close from behind. Slightly startled, Link quickly relaxed into the warm embrace with a smile.

"I suppose you enjoy sneaking up on me."

The voice behind him let out a short giggle. "I try not to disturb you too much. I prefer a more gentle approach."

He gently caressed the gloved hands as he spun around. Puzzled, he met the look of his beloved, clad in the hooded ebon robe that covered the queen entirely saved for her crystal blue eyes. "What gives with the robes? You haven't worn those since-" She quickly silenced him with a chaste kiss. A kiss that slowly turned more fierce, lustful, passionate and filled with aphrodisiac touches of her lips. Link moaned softly into her mouth, eager to return the lustful kisses to his beloved Zelda. Their tongues begged for entry into each others mouths, coiling around in a harmony of wet dominance.

"I wore them especially for you... A surprise if you will." Zelda winked at her Hero and husband, slowly stepping over to their royal bed. She beckoned him with an erotic tone in her voice, her cheeks flustered in the shadows of her hood. "My Hero... Come hither... Embrace me with all your being..."

Link felt his cheeks grow warmer, his heart increasing its beating pace as he stepped up to his wife. Slowly, he pulled down the hood and revealed the beautiful, flawless face of Zelda, his queen. His wife. His lover. His hands went down, slowly undoing the robe till it cascaded onto the floor, exposing a sight that he never got tired to see, and that set his body aflame every time; before him was Zelda, clad in her usual long gloves and shoes, with only a black lingerie of royal patterns, supporting her more than ample chest, travelling down around her hips. He felt his member stiffen greatly, begging to be released, painfully.

"Zelda... You naughty minx." Link replied in a husky voice. "You know that I-"

"Will take me roughly on the bed, riding me in a state of carnal lust till we scream in writhing pleasure?" Link felt his manhood react at the words that left her mouth, probing his confinements. He loved it when Zelda showed her dirty side, just because it was so uncharacteristic of her, as well as himself; the proud queen of Hyrule, the woman the people all adored had a side to her that only Link knew, just like the village of Ordona never knew of Link's perversion. But as dirty as it was, it was based on their deep love for one another.

His hands caressed the naked skin, squeezing the flesh teasingly to send small pleasurable shivers through Zelda's body. He grinned at her, a hand now resting on top of one of her well-sized breasts. "You are a bad, bad queen, Zelda..." He whispered into her ear. "..and I love every second of it."

"Just for you..." Zelda whispered back, her hands slowly undoing her husband's clothes with flawless skills. She stroked his member through his underwear, smiling with a perverted glee as she felt it harden and twitch under her touch. Her womanhood was damp from the contact between them, and she craved more. Link craved more. They both needed more of the delicious lust that sparked between them.

"So hard..." She panted. "Always so eager..." She moaned softly.

"Ravage me..."

Link was delighted to oblige. He pushed Zelda back into the bed as she kicked of her high-heels, proceeding with removing the sexy lingerie and render Zelda nude as the day she was born. His tunic and shirt was quickly to follow, their clothes thrown away in small piles on the cold floor as their intimacy began.

They kissed, furiously as if possessed, their bare chests pressed against each other as the last pieces of clothes was discarded, their groins naked and pushed together; hardness against wetness. Link slowly rocked his lower body against the sensitive bud of Zelda who moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss. His dick twitched at the contact, wanting to dive into the warm, wet tightness. Zelda grabbed it, and with Link temporarily stopping, she guided it to her entrance before he plunged it in with a single thrust, deep.

And so it began.

His groans and her moans combined in the air as Link mercilessly pounded himself into Zelda's cunt, the tight warm canal massaging his dick as he moved with hasty, powerful thrusts. Gifted with a slightly bigger then average manhood, he reached deep into Zelda, allowing him to hit spots that only increased her pleasure as she took it, screaming his name in erotic approval. She clawed at his back, her legs locked themselves around his waist, and she was at his mercy.

Link gritted his teeth. "F-Fuck... Zelda... You're so... Tight..!" He heavily breathed out. "Damn!"

"Link! Link! Don't stop..! By the Goddesses, don't stop! Yes! YES!"

Time was irrelevant. Ignored. They lived out in the moment of their private, carnal display of erotic romance, and it was addicting. A drug that was harder to stay away from as time went by. Link slowed down his pace, much to Zelda's dismay until she felt him pulling her to change positions. She smirked at her Hero, obeying his wish and turned around until she was on her hands and knees.

"Do it..." She said in a low growl. "Ride me till your heart's content... Ravage me.."

"Your wish is my command..." He replied, smirking as he once more pierced into her womanhood, grabbing her rear-cheeks as his hips worked on a adrenaline-infused speed. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her brown locks, pulling her hair as he continued his merciless fucking of her cunt, as she screamed out in the pleasure of the lewd act.

Their climactic pleasure was begging to be released, to reach the final stage of momentary bliss. They felt it, and they craved it with a erotic hunger. They both went into a deep frenzy, oblivious to their surroundings as they kept up their lovemaking, even as the bed rocked back and forth with an obvious loud squeak.

Zelda felt her body tense up in that moment, the bliss she had awaited overtook her with a force that broke her pleasure-levels, releasing her orgasm as Link kept plunging himself into her, his manhood coated with the juices of a satisfied woman. Zelda jerked and twitched in her high, she didn't even notice when Link flipped her over to her back until he stood above her with a smirk. His hand, firmly on his member, worked it till its last overdrive of skinship as he groaned, his seed spurting down onto Zelda's perky, ample chest in ropes, splattered across them before he fell to the side, exhausted.

Zelda giggled as she gathered some of the handiwork with her fingertips, her tongue quickly licking them clean before she proceeded to touch herself in her sweaty afterglow, a wide, satisfied smile on her face. "Wonderful, as always..."

A few hours later, with a refreshing shower and a dinner worthy of kings, Link was clean, stench-free and reenergized, with a content Zelda right next to him as he sat on the royal bed, putting on his boots as she hugged him tightly. Whispering sweet nothingness's into his ear.

"Do you really have to leave?" She asked. "Stay a little while longer... We can have another round, my Hero~"

"Tempting as that may be," Link replied, finished with putting on his boots. "I rather not keep her waiting. Its only fair after all, no?"

"It is. As much as I dislike to admit it, its for the best. Just don't take too long... I'll miss you too much."

"I promise." Link chuckled, kissing Zelda deeply before he began to walk towards their bedchamber mirror. A large, flawless piece of glass that stood near their bed. As Link touched it, it began to softly glow a mysterious glow, gently pulling him in to the realm.

A realm of eternal twilight around him. The oddly-calm eerie atmosphere of the barely crimson sky was strangely relaxing his nerves, as he began to walk to the stout palace that reached up to the distant skies.

Through the halls he walked, politely bowing his head or waving his hand to the people of twilight who bowed as he went by, some occasionally cheering for him and praising his heroic deeds. As Link reached the final room at the top of the tower, he knocked the door, and was allowed entry into the royal room of artistic, gothic shadows that enveloped it in its dark, beautiful design. A small fire lit the far side in a simple fireplace, with the single resident staring out the window momentarily.

She spun around. Her crimson eyes, gleaming with mischievous mirth with her lips curling up into a smirk, seemed to glow in the faint darkness. "Where were you my darling? I have been..." She let out a sound, a thin line between growling and moaning. "...growing impatient..~"

"I'm sorry, Midna." Link said with a polite bow of his head. "Zelda kept me... occupied."

Midna flashed him a smile, giggling softly. "Well then. All is well, you are here now. But you'll make it up to me, right? For keeping me waiting, right?" They slowly walked up to one another, slowly with each step until they were within arms reach, wrapped around their waists.

"Naturally, my beloved twilight queen..."

Their lips brought themselves to each other like magnets, barely brushing against each other in order to tease, to build up a sexual tension to its maximum capacity before they went all out. They felt their breaths upon their faces, shortly before Midna inched closer, grazing her lips onto his, nibbling the sensitive flesh with a low snicker.

Link quirked an eyebrow, smirking as he nibbled back, earning a low moan from his dark queen before she caught his lips with hers. They shared their affectionate kisses, as their tongues begged for entrance, slithering around in kisses with a simple message.

Take me.

They knew what they wanted. It wasn't the first time after all; slowly pulling away from her Hero, Midna took him gently by the hand and guided him towards the black-and-teal covers of their bed right before she hurled him onto them, descending upon him shortly after. Gone was their clothes, green mixed with ebon spread around their bed as her greyish hands trailed across the muscled chest with her warm touch.

He shivered, but greatly enjoyed the feel of Midna's touch roaming over him, from the base of his legs to the tip of his ears. The feel of satin sheets underneath him as he groaned in the pleasure as Midna caressed his body, pressing herself and her endowed chest against his whilst her tongue licked at various spots. His hands groped the breasts, squeezing them with a few seconds in-between.

His manhood stiffened. It poked against Midna's flat stomach, earning both of their mischievous attentions. One shared look said it all, and slowly, Midna had shifted her own position with her head down between Link's legs, and his between hers. Her tongue licked the sensitive head of the member as she slowly gave it soft strokes whilst Link occupied himself at spreading her lower lips apart, marvelling still at the lush, pink colour as he dipped a finger, and a second one, along with his tongue. Their tastes pleased each other, urging them to keep performing their services.

Their arousal surged through them like electricity, their tongues and mouths never growing tired as they eagerly continued. Link relished in the taste of his Dark Queen, his tongue diving into the honey-pot as deep as he could, whilst Midna now sucked on his erect manhood in long, slow sucks. A lewd act of romance, and they loved it to their hearts content. She went deep on him, he fingered her thoroughly. She tenderly caressed his sexual organs, he rubbed her clitoris with vigour.

His member twitched and thrashed with impatient need of pleasure as her love-tunnel went into a spasm of climax, her sweet drops landing on the eager tongue of her husband long before she rolled over and got up, keeping Link where he was. She stared into his eyes with a wide gaze of perverted mirth, her lips revealing her intentions. "Just relax...Unlike when I used to ride you when you were a wolf, I will be the more... active one~" She purred out, before she shifted her body on top of Link's, his member entering her cunt with a single thrust.

The contact, the feeling, was otherworldly. Simultaneously, they moaned out each others names whilst Midna slowly began to pick up her pace of riding Link, her breasts bouncing with her movements. Groaning, writhing in the extreme pleasure, Link grabbed hold of her breasts, pinching the nipples as Midna rode him to his slowly arriving climax. It was a tight fit, but that made it that more satisfying as the her inner muscles massaged his dick, desperate to milk him of his seed.

His dick slid in and out of the tight love-canal, the wet tightness welcoming him inside whilst clinging equally tightly as he slid out, building up the pressure that was ready to burst. Midna moaned out loud in her heavenly voice as she rode Link like the stud he was, her voice growing louder the faster she fucked him into his bliss.

He gave her breasts a tight squeeze, grunting. "Midna.. I'm almost...!"

"Excellent..." She whispered back, right after she gave his member a good bounce before she got off him, instantly turning around to face his hardness with a smirk. She grabbed hold of it, stroking the juice-covered manhood fast and repeatedly whilst watching in amazement how it jerked and twitched at her touch. She wetted her lips.

"Midna... Ugh! MIDNA!"

That was her signal. Without as even blinking, Midna opened up her mouth, devouring the erection let it erupt inside of her. She relished in the feeling of his member thrashing around in her mouth, letting out its thick ropes of seed for her to gulp down with a perverted joy. She pushed it deeper into her as it still spew out the seed, swallowing it all until it finally subsided. The member softened, and slowly left the warmness of Midna's mouth as she licked her lips with delight.

"You never cease to amaze me, Link.."

He let out a chuckle, as he enjoyed the afterglow.


End file.
